


Snow Kisses

by sanyumi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter, canon but no murders, making out in the snow, mentioned sex, they're so cute and young i needed this after last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyumi/pseuds/sanyumi
Summary: “I win.”Lukas sighed, his bare head falling back against the cold snow. “You always win.”Philip leaned over, brushing their noses together. “I’m glad you know when to admit defeat.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna mention it somewhere in this fic, but couldn't find the time for it. I imagine this is Philip's first time in a WHILE seeing enough snow accumulate to play in (it snows plenty in the city, but it all turns to slush and with the lack of front yards, the only place you can actually go and make a snowman is in parks).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mindless fluff, I'm still insecure about writing these boys but hopefully you enjoy <3

Lukas stumbled down the stairs, pulling a hoodie over his head and grumbling as he neared the front door, which someone was insistently banging.

“I'm coming! Jesus fuck...” he grumbled, wiping a hand down his sleep-numbed face, snapping the dead bolt and pulling the door open.

Philip stood beyond the screen, playfully poised with one hand against the door frame and the other on his hip which cocked out. Lukas stared, raising a sleepy eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“It's snowing,” Philip said lowly, his chin down, eyes comically serious. He hadn't shifted from his calculated pose.

Lukas blinked, focusing past Philip and on the falling snow. The morning sun made the fresh, untouched accumulation on the front yard sparkle and shine... making Lukas recoil and his eyes squint. His pupils were still adjusting to the dim light seeping in from the curtains, he didn't need this white, blinding intrusion. He blinked again to stare at his boyfriend.

It was too early for this.

He shut the door on Philip's face, smirking at himself and anticipating the knocking that came shortly after. With a sigh, attempting to control his smile into something bored, he opened the door once more, noting Philip had opened the screen and was halfway into the house.

“C'mon, get dressed!” He didn't try masking his excitement now, bouncing on his feet. “We got snow people to make and-” he swung his arms out, flapping them. “Angels to give wings to!”

“Philip, it's 8 in the morning,” Lukas spoke slowly, like Philip had lost his mind. “On a Saturday. We agreed to meet at noon.”

“I couldn't wait any longer,” Philip grinned, stepping up and walking past Lukas. “And you're not happy to see me?”

Lukas barely managed to not roll his eyes, shutting the door and turning, yelping in surprise when Philip's icy cold hands slipped around his neck.

“Dude, c'mon!” Lukas shouted, flinching back and smiling despite himself, rubbing his neck. “Well now I'm not happy.”

Philip laughed, rubbing his hands together for warmth, watching Lukas.

“You're insane. You should have just texted me.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Philip stepped up close, pressing his hands to Lukas' arms, which he had defiantly crossed over his chest. Lukas swallowed, biting his tongue to keep the smile that naturally wanted to break free in Philip's presence.

“I can't have breakfast first?”

Philip positively smirked, his fingers tightening around the cotton material, pulling Lukas down a fraction to brush their lips together softly, not really kissing... a tease.

“I'll give you something to eat.”

Lukas laughed, uncrossing his arms and letting his hands slip into Philip's, their fingers dancing together. His pulse kicked up, staring into Philip's eyes. Philip didn't even have to mention sex like this, just being near him, holding hands, being _intimate_ with Philip aroused Lukas in ways he never thought possible... he often wondered if he was a little obsessed with the guy to feel this way over non-sexual acts.

Then Philip kissed him and Lukas thought he might not be all that hungry anymore.

That was a lie. He was starving.

“It would've been better if he hadn't fucked,” Lukas whined about an hour later, staring up at the grey sky, shutting his eyes against the snowflakes, hands holding his stomach. “I'm dying and it's all your fault.”

Philip smiled. “You could've had something afterward,” he responded, appreciating the borrowed leather gloves as he rolled a lumpy snow sphere around the yard. The snow wasn't deep, about half a foot, but there was plenty of land to gather snow from, and it was only building, albeit very slowly.

Lukas knocked his head back down, pulling his fluffy hat further down his ears. He watched Philip work, stopping when the snowball was up to his shins, getting to his knees and packing more snow from the ground up onto it.

“No, because _someone_ was insistent on going back outside!”

“ _Someone_ is being a big baby,” Philip sing-songed, keeping his attention on his future snow man.

Lukas didn't bother replying to Philip’s taunt, opting instead to continue watching him, thinking how nice he looked, bundled up in dark layers against the bright winter morning. This was their first snow together, and it was kinda mushy, kind of obnoxiously _couply_ to even think how long he'd known Philip and how he appreciated the guy that was suddenly apart of his life… How they shared it now with moments like these.

Although his dad was still tense and coming to terms with Philip constantly around, Bo was trying, and for that Lukas was elated. He'd still take an extra long time selling chickens and vegetables at the farmers markets or with people at work meetings, but Lukas liked being alone with Philip anyway, despite the only reason for Bo leaving them alone was because he didn't want to see Lukas being happy with his boyfriend.

The thought made Lukas’ chest ache. His dad was learning, progress was progress. But it still hurt.

“Are you gonna stand there all day or--hey!” Philip hollered when a snowball smashed into his shoulder, nearly missing his neck.

“Direct hit!” Lukas laughed, scooping up more snow and forming it into a ball.

“Are you seriously-- quit it!” Philip shrieked, his hands shooting up to block the lobbed snow ball. White powder exploded up his arms.

“You wanted this,” Lukas laughed, ducking to narrowly evade the white projectile from Philip. “You can't aim for my face.”

“Says who?” Philip nearly yelled, taking shelter behind the base of his snow man and collecting snow from the ground for more fire power.

Lukas shook his head at Philip’s sad barricade. He could still see the top of his black beanie and his ass sticking out.

“You can’t hide from me, Philip Shea,” Lukas crooned, taking slow, deliberate steps toward his boyfriend, undeterred by the crunch his boots made against the snow.

“Your snowballs are weak, old man.” Philip snickered, amused by his own reference. He already had 5 snowballs lined up and one in each hand, waiting for the opportune moment to spring up and attack.

Lukas scoffed, a warm smile stretching his lips up. “Dork,” he muttered. His knees bent low, ready to run or dodge whatever obstacle Philip threw at him, continuing to leisurely advance upon the brunnett.

In an instant, a force of white fell upon Lukas, snowball after snowball hitting his stomach and chest (and one dangerously close to his crotch). Lukas only managed one hit in during the onslaught, blinded by his own need to shield himself from the pelting.

“Okay, okay, _stop_!” Lukas begged, admitting defeat, probably doing a ridiculous evasive dance of leg and elbow bending. The ambush ceased, a victorious hoot coming from the ground before Lukas, followed by fist pumps.

The grey puffs of air evaporating from Lukas’ mouth came with more frequency than before as he attempted to catch his breath, finally letting his body relax after Philip stood from behind his fort.

“Truce?” Philip’s head twitched, smiling deviously, like he had more heinous plans up his sleeve.

Lukas hummed, pretending to consider it. His eyes flicked up and down Philip’s body, the thick grey boots with skinny jeans tucked in, the fat coat that dwarfed his body, his cheeks and nose tinged red from the cold, and finally the tufts of brown hair that stuck out every which way from Philip’s knitted beanie.

Lukas’ brows lowered, lips stretching up in a fiendish grin before lurching forward, throwing his body against Philips and tackling him to the ground with a loud “ _oof_ ,” from both of them.

Philip coughed, groaning and pushing his hands against Lukas’ chest. “You… maniac.” He managed to find his strength and roll them over so he was on top, snagging Lukas’ hat off and waving it like a victory flag.

Lukas grunted, bucking his hips to dislodge Philip while making a grab for his hat, which Philip only raised higher in the air, clamping his knees against Lukas’ sides, straddling him roughly.

“I win.”

Lukas sighed, his bare head falling back against the cold snow. “You always win.”

Philip leaned over, brushing their noses together. “I’m glad you know when to admit defeat.”

Lukas’ eyes softened, watching, waiting for what Philip would do next. The ground was freezing, snow was most definitely melting into his jeans, and he felt a dull pain beginning to throb at the back of his head. It was uncomfortable, but actually kind of… nice. If Lukas was being honest, having Philip on top of him could make up for anything. He worried he might enjoy staying down here for another minute or two, as long as Philip continued to stay warm and light above him, his crotch slowly easing down and back up, leisurely grinding.

He couldn’t hold back even if he tried. Lukas angled his chin up, pressing a kiss to Philip’s lips that was soft and slow. He licked open Philip’s chapped lips and moaned quietly as Philip reciprocated, mouths moving with one another, building momentum and pressing harder.

A cold hand slipped up Lukas’ cheek, fingers slipping into his hairline, making Lukas’ shiver, gasping harshly.

“Sorry,” Philip whispered, lips brushing Lukas’. He moved his hand further back, continuing to card his fingers through Lukas’ dirty blond hair until it cradled the back of his head, protecting him from the snow.

“When did you take off your gloves?” Lukas asked in wonderment. Philip snicked.

“Too distracted by my epic kissing skills?”

Lukas chuckled. “As always.”

A whiny, gurgling sound broke the calm between the boys, causing Philip’s brows to furl and Lukas to moan in embarrassment.

“Was that your stomach?”

“I told you, I’m starving!”


End file.
